una jasper navidad
by clioprongs
Summary: porque la mente de un militar no se puede cambiar y ni los siglos haran a jasper cambiar. Una particular vision de la navidad.


Se limpió las gotas de sangre de su frente y se puso de pie; había caído nuevamente ante su enemigo. Con la agilidad y la rapidez propia de un mayor del ejército se alistó para continuar con su lucha. Su oponente estaba ahí, de pie, burlándose de su derrota y haciéndole frente en esa ardua batalla.

Durante unos minutos se sintió sorprendido, no era posible que su oponente se irguiera con ese orgullo y esa prepotencia, ¡qué manera de hacerle sentir frustrado! pero no, no, él no se iba a rendir, no. Él jamás se había doblegado ante un adversario, jamás. De modo que no le importaban las dos horas que llevaba batallando, él no se daria por vencido.

Analizando la condición de su oponente notó que el muy mal nacido estaba intacto, mientras que él lucia rasguños por todo el cuerpo, estaba cubierto de polvo, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y tenia un corte en su mano derecha (una canallada de su enemigo cuando comenzó la batalla) -_¡que vergüenza!_- pensó, sin embargo, su animo no amainó y es que podía haber resultado una labor ardua y extenuante, pero nadie le había ganado al Mayor Hale, y esa batalla no seria la excepción.

Con sutileza y arrogancia se midió ante su rival, dentro de su estrategia sabia que debía atacar por el frente para mantener la apariencia y causar impacto, pero tampoco podía descuidar la retaguardia de su contendiente. Con cautela giró entorno al enemigo, analizando cada ángulo, cada centímetro. De pronto se detuvo, una sonrisa autosuficiente apareció en su rostro, había encontrado el punto perfecto para atacar. Suavemente gruñó declarándole su enemistad.

Con sigilo enrolló la tira de luces en una rama, pero al hacerlo su manga quedó enganchada, ¡su enemigo lo estaba atacando!, rápidamente tomó a su opresor y tiró con fuerzas, profiriendo además un grito de furia, estruendosamente el pino cayó al suelo y él quedo con las luces en la mano. El marcador quedaba 5 a 0 en contra de Jasper.

-¡Por todos los cielos, quítenle el árbol al loco ese! ¡LO VA A DESTRUIR!- gritó una exasperada Rosalie, quien ya no aguantaba más con la escena.

Incorporándose luego de semejante vergüenza, el joven le dirigió una mirada amarga e ignoró su comentario, se agachó y recogió el árbol, no le importaba el comentario de Rosalie, ni las dos horas que llevaba intentando armar ese artefacto del demonio, ni que Alice lo hubiese obligado a hacerlo, no, esto se había convertido en un reto, una batalla entre el pino de navidad y él. Una batalla que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Nuevamente frente a su adversario, le observó, había cometido el error de subestimarlo, volvió a estirar su mano y enredo la tira de luces, pero esta vez, sostuvo al árbol por el troncó, cuando tuvo las luces aseguradas comenzó a girar con ellas, incrustándolas en las ramas, no obstante en un acto de confianza no se percató las tácticas de su contrincante hasta que se enredó en las luces y cayó de fauces al suelo, otra vez.

Pino 6, Jasper 0

¡Estúpido árbol!- bramó, se levantó de un saltó y lo observó desafiante, ya lo había armado, ya le había puesto los adornos, solo faltaban las luces, ¡las malditas luces!

Esto será para la historia Jasper- rió Emmet

¿Cuándo había aparecido Emmet con una cámara de video?

-¿Qué haces?- gruñó

Te grabo hermanito, esto será un éxito en Youtube- carcajeó.

Pero a Jasper no le importó, nadie entendía, ya quería verlos él haciendo lo mismo, -¡Ja! De seguro habrían estado peor- pensaba.

Decidido a ganar esta batalla, estudió por última vez a su adversario. El plan era sencillo, debía enrollar las luces en las ramas, sin enredarse ni engancharse, para ello tomó las luces, las desenredó y volvió al ataque.

Llevaba la mitad del pino navideño cuando una de las ramas se enredó en unos de sus rizos, por un segundo estuvo a punto de soltar las luces y botar el árbol, pero lo detuvo, peleó con fervor durante unos segundos para desenredar su cabello, hasta que finalmente triunfó. Se irguió orgulloso de su victoria, sin embargo, las risas de Edward lo desconcentraron. ¿Cuándo se habían instalado Edward y Emmet con la cámara y palomitas?

Definitivamente esto será un éxito- se burló Edward

Cállate- ordenó y se volteó hacia el árbol.

Le faltaba poco, solo la mitad y ganaba, volvió a acomodar las luces y continúo con su tarea, enredándolas cuidadosamente, rama por rama, hasta que finalmente lo logró, había colocado las luces, había terminado de decorar el árbol ¡HABÍA GANADO!

-¡SIIIIIIIII!- gritó mientras lanzaba puños al aire- ¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ, GANÉ! ¡ASQUEROSO ÁRBOL, TE HE GANADO, NADIE LE GANA A JASPER HALE, NADIE LE GANA! ¡JA! –vitoreó alegre y completamente orgulloso.

Jasper- carraspeó Edward- has armado una árbol de navidad, no es un adversario- se burló.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada amarga.

-Déjalo Eddie, no le recuerdes lo bajo que cayó su carrera militar- fastidió Emmet.

Estuvo apunto de arrojarle uno de los adornos que habían sobrado, pero en ese minuto la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Alice, llena de bolsas y regalos de navidad, Jasper no pudo mas que sonreír al verla. Había cumplido con su misión y estaba orgulloso de poder informárselo a su general, o en este caso, a su esposa, quien para fines prácticos tenía el mismo poder.

Podía decir que había sido una misión extrema, pero luego de una compleja campaña de rastreo (buscar los adornos) y una extenuante batalla (armar el árbol) había vencido al enemigo

-Hola todos- saludó ella.

-¡Enana! He registrado todo desde el principio y te hare una copia personal ¡Amarás el video!

¿Qué video, Emmet?- preguntó dejando las bolsas y paquetes en el suelo.

-Oh, la próxima vergüenza publica de Jasper- contesto riendo Edward

-¡Patético!- gritó Rosalie desde alguna parte.

-Ignóralos Alice- intervino Jasper- he armado el árbol como me pediste- informó con algo de fanfarronería.

-¡Oh! Jazzy…- murmuró viendo el árbol- lo he olvidé…- comentó con pesar- lo siento tanto, la decoración era en plateado y dorado, no en dorado y rojo, ¿crees que podrías cambiarlo?- preguntó con ojitos de cachorro.

En ese minuto Emmet y Edward rompieron a reír revolcándose en la alfombra, sin poder contenerse.

Jasper tragó saliva, miró el árbol y luego a Alice.

-Por supuesto-.

Emmet rió más fuerte aún.

-¡Genial! ¡Esta será la venganza del árbol de navidad! ¡Youtube va a reventar!


End file.
